Breezy to the Touch
by BossKing109
Summary: Mordecai attempts to prove to Rigby that CJ isn't evil, while trying to win her heart becomes a task to stop her from taking over Wing Kingdom. Sequel to Ventus.
1. Confessed Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Regular Show.**

CJ slapped Mordecai with lightning going through her hand, leaving a hand-shaped mark on his cheek.

"Don't ever mess with me again!" Cloud Princess threatened. She shot out the window in her cloud form.

"Dude," Mordecai asked. "Who _was _that?"

Rigby, still terrified, replied, "T-the princess of the C-cloud Kingdom. Though she prefers to be called CJ."

"Dude. I think I have a crush. What do you know about her, Rigby?"

"I was trying to help you get over your Margret sad times by hooking you two up. But she's evil, man!"

"She is not!" Mordecai slapped Rigby's mouth. "Ow!" Rigby cried in pain. "Her dad said she was evil, Mordecai!"

"Naw, dude. I saw beyond her cloudy gaze, and noshed windy lunch with her soul." Mordecai looked out the window. "She's not evil. She's passionate. Help me track her down."

"What? No way! I'm telling you, she's evil! If we could go to the Cloud Kingdom without getting killed I could prove it to you!"

"She-"

"NO, man! Her own _father _said so!"

"C'mon, Rigby! I really like her! Help me out. Rigby, Rigby help me out. Help me out. Rigby, help me. Rigby, Rigby help me!" Mordecai jacked Rigby's face up as he pleaded.

"Ehhh…no?"

"Please, dude!"

Rigby used his powers to return his normal face. "Well, well, well. Look who's finally the one begging."

"So I begged. Will you help thy out?"

"Nope. She's evil. And I'm not gonna almost get killed…again. I may not even be lucky this time."

"But-"

"SHABABOO!"

"But du-"

"SHABLIBOO!"

"Fine! Some friend, you are, Rigby!"

Mordecai angrily stomped out of the room. As he walked in the hallway, he bumped into Benson. "What? Oh. Hey, Benson."

"Mordecai," Benson said. "I need you and Rigby today to repaint the cart, rake leaves and set up the chairs."

"But I…well, see, Benson…there's this new girl I really like, and I was wondering if I could take another day off?"

"Absolutely not,"

"But-"

"SHABABOO!"

"What the-"

"SHABLIBOO!"

"UGH! Fine! I'll do the stupid chores! But if I do them all can I take the rest of the day off?"

"If you finish by 8:10 then yes."

"Thanks, Benson! You won't regret it!" Mordecai ran quickly from Benson, smiling.

"I doubt that," muttered Benson.

Mordecai repainted the cart at 2: 52, which took an hour because the cart was stolen two times by hooligans. At 3:58, he setting up the chairs, and that took three hours because Muscle Man and Fives pranked Mordecai constantly, and Rigby had unleashed the Destroyer of Worlds' wife: The Destroyess of Worlds.

Mordecai and Rigby had gotten into fight that lasted ten minutes and then took a break at the Coffee Shop. There, Margret apologized to Mordecai earlier and Mordecai forgave her, but told her he moved on when she asked him out.

"I'm just gonna wait until I'm in a relationship for a while," lied Mordecai.

However, Rigby and Mordecai had lost track of time playing the new arcade game the shop bought called "Guardians of Sunshine." Rigby realized it was 8:46 when Eileen said they were closing in fourteen minutes. When they arrived at the park, Mordecai lost his privilege and had to work all day tomorrow.

Rigby tried cheering up the saddened Mordecai but failed. By the time it was 10:27, the duo were raking the leaves by a forest and couldn't stop until they were done as punishment from Benson.

"Dude," Rigby stated. "I'll try working extra hard tomorrow so you can have extra time to find CJ."

Mordecai looked at Rigby. "You mean-?"

"Yeah, I'll help you seek for her."

"Whoo! Alright! Thanks, man. I'll help you get into a date with Eileen in return."

"STOP TALKING! I do not like Eileen!"

"Not with her glasses on you don't," Mordecai smirked. "SHABABOO!"

"Dude. What do you keep-"

"SHABLIBOO!"

"UGH!"

"But you sure you're not into any other girls? What about that girl who lived in the woods and survived eating just wildberries? She also referred herself as Wildberry Princess! She could even make anything out of wildberries! She could even make a wildberry bed and pillow. Small and plump. That could be nice."

Before Mordecai can say anything, light shines on the two friends. They look up in the sky to see a burning bird.

"Is that bird…on fire?" Mordecai asked. "Hey!" exclaimed the bird. "Don't you judge me! It was that cloud chick down there that had done this to me."

Mordecai and Rigby run farther into the woods, and hide behind a group of bushes. They look up from them and there they see-

"Cloud Princess!" Mordecai whispered.

**I don't feel like doing the complete story in one chap. I'm too tired. Sorry. But hey. Make sure you check out my profile and see my story status. I got a lot of future stories coming!**

**-BossKing109**


	2. It Hurt

**Just so you know, Rigby and Eileen are dating. So what I put in the last chappy was a mistake. I guess that since I didn't spend so much time thinking about the last story I forgot. And I did add some things to this. I own nothing.**

Mordecai and Rigby watch CJ as she touches a flower, but the plant absorbs too much water from her and droops down. "Oh…" CJ was fascinated.

"Oh, Rigby…" Mordecai whispers. "See? She's innocent. There's nothing wrong with her."

"Guy tries to act innocent and he ends up beheaded!" Rigby exclaims. "Snap out of it, man! She's hurting cute little flowers!"

"Yeah," Mordecai sighed, focusing on Cloud Princess. "She is like a cute little flower." "No!" Rigby pokes Mordecai's eye. "Ouch!" Mordecai holds down his eye in pain.

"I said, she's _hurting _cue little flowers! Not that she _is _one!"

"I thought you said you'd help me, dude!"

"I know, but still…"

CJ walks over to the lake, unknown of a log in front of her, and trips over it.

"Oh no!" Mordecai dashes out of the bushes. "Are you okay?"

CJ stands up and gasps to see Mordecai. "I…I was just worried about you…" he says.

"Huh?"

"Look," sighs Mordecai. "I'm sorry about what I said before. I don't know what happened, but I just, I had to see you again. And, I don't know…I don't know anything about you…"

Cloud Princess's grey form begins to turn white.

"…but I just," Mordecai continues on. "I really like you. You know, you're so…beautiful."

CJ starts to go into her human form, blushing. But as she does some lightning bolts fly from her, and hit's the ground in front of Mordecai, beginning a fire.

Mordecai sees the fire beneath him. "Whoa!" he begins to stomp on it.

CJ reacts in grunting in pain.

"Oh jeez!" Mordecai asks. "Am I hurting you?"

"Yes!" CJ replies going back to her cloud form. "That's all you've done! Are you _trying _to hurt me?! Is that why you're _following _me?!"

"I'm not followi-" Mordecai stops himself and blushes lightly. "Well, I guess technically I _am _following you…"

CJ gasps and begins to run away. "Hey, no wait!" Mordecai chases after Cloud Princess. Mordecai awkwardly laughs, "I guess now technically I'm chasing you. Heh, heh."

"Mordecai!" Rigby jumps out of the bushes and runs after his best friend. CJ strikes a tree with lightning, making it fall down to the ground burning, blocking Rigby and Mordecai.

"Hang on!" Rigby turns into his raccoon form, grows big, grabs Mordecai and jumps over the fire. He puts Mordecai down and sets out the fire by spitting out boogers on it. "Gross," Mordecai says in disgust.

He looks around, but sees CJ nowhere. "Where are you? I want to keep talking with you! Augh! Darns, we lost her!"

CJ appears as a trial of lightning forms around them, burning the ground. "I am ambushing you!" CJ throws a bolt of lightning at them, which Mordecai and Rigby dodge.

"Uh. I like your lightning bolts!" Mordecai comments.

"Huh? Why do you torment me?" CJ asks.

"I'm not trying to! I just like you. I think I…_like-like _you. Listen, when I look at you, my brain just shuts down. And I just wanna hug you, and sit on the couch and play video games with you. I can't exactly explain why, but I've never felt this way before and I think we should be together."

"I…" CJ smiles, blushing and begins to turn human again.

Mordecai smiles excitedly. "Heh, heh. Yeah!"

"Rggh! No! Enough!" CJ stops herself. "You should not toy with the emotions of a cloud elemental."

"Wait a second. I didn't really mean-"

"You told me you liked me, you made me happy, but then you put of my lightning flames, which hurt!" CJ throws another bolt at them.

"Ah!" Rigby screams as he dodges the attack.

"You're tying to impede me," CJ says. "_That _must be your purpose. But my purpose is to blow and strike lightning bolts. So I'm going to turn this land into _my _kingdom!"

"No!" Mordecai shouts.

CJ creates a wall of clouds, blocking Rigby and Mordecai.

"She's heading for Wing Kingdom!" Rigby exclaims. "We need to defeat this dame!"

"What? No, dude! I still like her!"

"Look man. I'm not that of a hero, but I know one thing: what's more important? Saving people's lives? Or Cloud Princess?"

"You just know that because you read a lot of comics through Elementary to High. And you didn't even actually _read _them. You just looked at the pictures, and asked me to read the words for them."

"STOP TALKING! Just choose already!"

"Ugh…fine. The people…"

"Good. Now let's go ask Skips for help!"

Mordecai and Rigby reach Skips' house, and ask for his help and why. He tells them to build weather-proof suits, and that he has the materials in a secret room in the wall.

"Oh, man. Oh, man…" Mordecai mutters. "Gotta…see her again…"

"Dude calm down," Rigby told him. "You'll just end up having a messed up suit." Rigby then spots a bag of bread. "What is _bread _doing here?"

Rigby grabs the bread, revealing his time-traveling device and Rade-Yo.

"So this is where that went!" Rigby exclaims, referring to the device. "But what are you doing here, Rade?"

Rade just responds by staring at Rigby's device, his eyes shaped like hearts. Rigby face palms and groans, "Don't tell me you fell in _love _with that thing…"

"She is not a thing!" Rade-Yo snaps. "She's a mechanism of gorgeousness…"

Rigby looks at Rade blankly, and then takes the device from him. "No!" cries Rade.

"Sorry, Yo but it's urgent!" Rigby says running from him. Rade growls, "Stupid Rigby. What a jerk. Trying to steal my lover from me. But I will have her back! I _will_!"

Rigby shows Mordecai his time-traveling device, and Rigby decides to use it as a power source for his suit. Mordecai was already using about ten batteries he found. Skips then comes in. "So you guys done yet?"

"Mordo's done. But I still need to figure out a way to have my time-traveling device work in my suit, though." Rigby says. Skips shakes his head. "The device will work as a power source, but not for time travel. At least not on the suit. The device is too modern."

"Well when did you get most of this stuff?"

"1898,"

"…"

"That's not important right now. The device will only be used to teleport your suit."

"**Teleport**?" Rigby repeats excitedly. "Yeah0yuh! I'm gonna have myself a suit of teleportation!" Rigby puts the object in the middle or 'chest' of the suit.

As Mordecai and Rigby finish getting in their suits, Skips informs them, "The object won't be able to teleport you all the way to the Wing Kingdom. So just go near the place in the sky-"

"Teleport us into the sky towards Wing Kingdom!" Rigby butts in.

"No-!" Skips tries to stop them, but the duo are already gone. "Nuggh. Why can't Rigby ever listen before doing anything? I remember 20-year-olds like him a _lot _more mature…"

"OHHHHHHH!" yelled Rigby as he flew around the night sky, dancing across the stars. "Dude! This is so boss! I'm like Iron Dude! No. Iron _Coon_…"

"I sure hope Cloud Princess is okay…" Mordecai whispers silently to himself, not paying attention to his best friend. "Hey, Mords!" Rade-Yo popped out from nowhere.

"Ah!" Mordecai yelped in surprise.

"Sorry." Rade apologized.

"What are you doing here, Rade?"

"I wanted to get revenge on Rigby for stealing my girl. So I climbed in his suit. But I didn't really know which one was his suit then so I guess I wound up here."

"What's about to happen maybe dangerous, Yo. You should go ba-"

"Too late now,"

"Ugh…

"Can you just get me on Rigby's suit, man?"

"Sure-"

"DUUUDE!" Rigby shouts. "I feel like I'm touching the stars and heavens! And maybe the _sock _angels…"

"We don't care, girlfriend-stealer!" Rade-Yo screams at Rigby.

"How are you here?"

"I could ask you why you stole my girl!"

"C'mon, Rade! I didn't steal her! She belongs to me!"

"Once you _wooed _her from my arms!"

"No! I mean I made her! If it weren't for me, you two wouldn't have met! Plus she isn't dead or alive-"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"WHY WOULD I TAKE BACK SOMETHING THAT'S TRUE?!"

"_STOP_!" Mordecai halts his friends' argument.

"_What_?" Rade and Rigby ask in unison. They glare at each other. "Stop copying me! Stop saying everything I'm saying!"

"Both of you SHUT UP! Look. We're coming close to Wing Kingdom!"

Mordecai and Rigby fly above trials of fire and dodge sparks of lightning, and try to withstand supernatural blowing wind as they enter dark clouds hovering above the building.

They submerge from the clouds, officially entering the restaurant. "Look! There she is!" Rade points to CJ who is striking lightning at tables and people who barely move out of the way to avoid them.

"She seems okay," says Mordecai.

"AHHH!" a man screams, carrying a basket of burning chicken and buffalo wings. "Wings for sale! Literally flaming hot wings for sale! They'll cool off by these crazy blowing wind speeeeeeeeedsss!" the man is blown away by a strong gale.

CJ turns around. "This needs more. It needs more…fire… and wind…and clouds…hmm…"

"CJ!" Mordecai shouts. CJ turns to see Rigby and Mordecai. "You need to stop this! But, I don't wanna fight you, or hurt you, I _swear_!"

"I've heard this all before…" CJ rolls her eyes, scoffing. She throws bolts at them, but their suits don't harm them, and they land in front of the royal.

"You…MEANIE!" yells CJ. She throws a lightning bolt at Mordecai, but the suit just deflects it, causing it to hit a cart. "My cart!" a chef cries. "I was born in that cart!"

Rigby gasps. "Oh no! Don't worry, guy! I'll put it out!" However, Rigby just runs through the cart, destroying it in the process and crashing into the burning wall.

"Ah!" shrieks Cloud Princess in pain.

"NO! Rigby didn't mean that!"

"Oh, crud!" Rigby exclaims. "Mordecai! I need your help! This one's too big." Rigby kicks the fire, bringing more pain to CJ.

"AH! Whyyyy?!" she screeches. "Stop, Rigby!" Mordecai says. "You're hurting her!"

"I got this!" Rade-Yo says and pushes a button on the suit. "Foam blaster!"

The right arm reaches out and retracts into a blaster. "Hold still, woman!" Rade-Yo tells her. "What the?" Mordecai says. "Locked on target…" Rade-Yo begins.

"No, Rade!"

"Yes!"

Mordecai turns the suit around before a beam of foam blasts out. "NOOO!" cries Mordecai. "AHH!" CJ grunts. "I'm sorry!" Mordecai apologizes in distress.

Mordecai lowers the right arm and hits Rigby with it.

CJ proclaims, "That is the last time you hurt me!" She turns into her giant cloud form. "RAHHHHHH!"

"My bad, Rigby." Mordecai says. "Turn it off, Rade! Seriously!"

Finn turns around and gasps.

"Oh my…" whispers Rade.

CJ engulfs almost the whole building in cloud and lightning, creating more fire, burning it. "NO!" Mordecai shouts. "RAHHHH!" CJ roars as a tear comes out of her eye.

"No more…no _more_!" Mordecai has the suit kneeled, rips out of it and climbs to the top. "CLOUD PRINCESS!"

The princess ignores him and walks away. Police, helicopters, the News, and S.W.A.T.T arrive only to have little of them nearly survive from CJ's wrath.

Mordecai says to himself. "I can't fight her…but I can't let her destory everything…_**I've failed everyone**_."

Mordecai glances at Rigby, who scoops a piece of foam and tastes it. "Ugh!" he gags and throws this rest on the ground. "Man! This stuff taste gross. Why did I event taste it? Man…I am so _weird_…"

"No…why can't I just like a girl?" A tear rolls down Mordecai's cheek and lands on CJ's fire. "Ow!" CJ looks angrily at Mordecai, but notices his crying. "Huh?"

CJ dives by him and returns to her normal size. Mordecai coughs and then faints. CJ touches Mordecai's tears, only to have them get absorbed her. "Oh…"

CJ puts all of the fire out, and soon, Mordecai coughs for air, and wakes up. Opening his eyes, he sees the royal girl by his side. But he frowns. "Now what? You here to finish me off?"

"I understand now…you're a _water _elemental."

"Uh, **no **I'm not."

CJ seems to ignore Mordecai. "You're my opposite. You create water."

"What? No I don't!"

"Yeah. You cry and cry, and cry all the time."

"I rarely do that now! I-"

"That's your power,"

"Would you just LISTEN?!"

CJ is startled by Mordecai's reaction. He looks at her and sighs. "I'm not a water elemental, Cloud Princess. I'm a human. I just have supernatural powers that allow me to turn into a blue-jay whenever I want. See?"

Mordecai demonstrates by reverting back and forth from a human to a blue-jay.

"I get it now…" CJ says.

Mordecai goes back into his human form. "So I'll just be, um, on my way now-"

"Wait. Mordecai. Even if we like each other, we're going to hurt each other. My body will be too cold for you. And too hot if I attempt utilizing my lightning abilities to heat up."

"You deficiently got that hot body part right, CJ!" Rigby shouts from where he is. "Well, at least to Mordecai!"

"Shut it, Rigby!" snaps Mordecai calling back at him blushing.

"Like I said," continues CJ. "It…just wouldn't work…"

"No," Mordecai insists. "We don't have to. I can take it…I…I mean, can't we try?"

"You would defy nature for me?"

"Um…yeah sure."

Mordecai and CJ hug, and while he tries to bear the agony, Mordecai pulls away. "Uh-I…uh…" stutters Mordecai. "Bye, Mordo." CJ smiles slyly, and departs in a form of a cloud. The sun is rising, and the sky is turning blue again as the clouds disappear.

"Farewell, lady." Rade says walking next to Mordecai. "MORDECAI!" Rigby climbs on top of the suit and approaches him. "My gosh, dude, it sucks! Evereyone's dead! They're all burned into barbequed wings!"

"WHAT?"

"Hah! I'm just kidding. They're all fine over there. Thanks to me and the police and S.W.A.T.T and junk." Rigby gestures to a crowd of unharmed customers.

"So how'd it go with CJ?" Rigby asks.

"Well…at first I was pretty ticked at her for everything she did. But we talked about…nature, elementals or whatever that crap, and we made up."

Rigby smirked, "And how exactly did you two _make up_?"

"She hugged me…then left." Mordecai rolls his eyes, shrugging.

"Whoa!" Rigby gasps in shock. He grins. "How did it feel?"

Mordecai looks at the direction of where CJ had left, and smiles creepily with widened eyes of fondness.

"…It _hurt_…"


End file.
